


At least we’re in this together.

by ahsokasnips



Category: Henry Danger (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst, Character Death, Friendship, Gen, Hugging, Hurt No Comfort, I Made Myself Cry, I'm Sorry, Parent-Child Relationship, Serious Injuries, So much angst, What Have I Done, i guess, kinda comfort(?), that means Ray is not indestructible oop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:15:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24093454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahsokasnips/pseuds/ahsokasnips
Summary: Henry was Ray’s sidekick (he was also more than that, for example his friend, little brother etc). That’s why Ray always wanted to have the boy at his side so he could protect him.But this time, Ray wished Henry wasn’t with him.
Relationships: Henry Hart & Ray Manchester, hint of Henry Hart/Charlotte Page
Comments: 5
Kudos: 80





	At least we’re in this together.

**Author's Note:**

> I still regret i wrote this 
> 
> i'm sorry  
> I’m still crying

Kid Danger hissed softly, falling down on his back.

_ If wasn’t supposed to look like this. _

Everything  _ hurt_. He probably had broken ribs, cause it hurt when he was breathing, also probably twisted his ankle.

Oh and

He was bleeding out.

He pressed his hand against the wound and breathed out. After a minute, Captain Man collapsed beside him.

"Kid..." 

Henry glanced at the hero after hearing his name being called.

Ray wasn’t really  _ okay _ but he was definitely in a better shape than his sidekick. His left leg was bleeding, he had a cut on his right cheek and he looked like he sprained his wrist, because of the way he was holding it.

But he was still looking at the teen with  _concern_.

"You okay?" they both asked at the same time.

They laughed softly but Henry grimaced with pain and Ray looked at him with worry.

"I never knew it would end like this." the boy said, looking at the sky. He was starting to feel dizzy.

"Me neither. I mean, I knew it would happen to me someday, cause that was my job but..." the man paused, looking away "I never wanted to bring a  _kid_ to this." He confessed. 

"Hey..." Henry said quickly "I wanted this job, okay? I knew what I signed up for, you needed a sidekick." He explained softly "It’s my job to be at your  _side_. "

Ray blinked rapidly, trying to get rid off the tears in his eyes. Henry scooted closer to his mentor. He started stroking the boy’s blond hair with his uninjured hand.

"I know" he said.  _ But it still hurts me to see you in pain. _

He swallowed.

_ Dying beside me. _

He shook his head and focused on his ki-sidekick.

"I just wish I told Charlotte that I liked her." Henry said.

Ray didn’t know if he should laugh or cry so he just continued stroking his hair.

"You know what, Ray?" Kid Danger said after that, weakly, only half conscious. He knew he was dying.

"What?"

The teenager half smiled, eyes closed.

"At least we’re in this together."

Ray squeezed his eyes shut, hugged the boy closer to his chest and buried his face in the kid’s hair.

He wanted so deeply that someone would come for them and save his sidekick's life but he knew better.

It was too late. They weren’t getting out of it. Not this time.

"C-cause, there is no C-captain Man..."

"...wit-without...Kid Danger..."

**Author's Note:**

> it hurts me as much as you guys 
> 
> pls don’t hate me


End file.
